Dancing Misconceptions
by ScarletGun
Summary: Harry and Draco have a peaceful moment together while dancing. Basically just a cute fluffy fic. I do not own the song!


Harry gently snatched the other's hand and pulled him to his breast. Draco yelped at the sudden movement and stumbled into Harry's waiting arms, his steely blue eyes glared holes at the Gryffindor when he heard his familiar chuckle. Before Draco could say something witty Harry positioned their bodies into a waltz frame. The Slytherin raised a questioning brow at the forest eyed boy, only to receive a knowing wink and a secretive smile in return.

After a breath of silence, a soft melody gently filled the room. The melody got louder with every beat until a woman's voice could be heard.

" _Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

 _Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_ "

The couple - who had started out in a subtle sway- seemed to float around the room; each lost in the other's eyes. The candles lighting the room seemed to flare and dim with each dip and sway of the two lovers, creating the illusion of a phoenix taking flight.

" _Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove._

 _Dance me to the end of love. Dance me to the end of love."_

Harry's feet knocked together causing him to stumble into Draco's chest. Harry's face bloomed pink with embarrassment as Draco's melodious laugh rang in his ear. The sound of the usually stoic man's laugh made Harry's heart melt with adoration for the silvery blonde. Eventually Harry joined Draco and let soft chuckles mix in with the other's giggles.

" _Oh, let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_

 _Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

 _Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

 _Dance me to the end of love. Dance me to the end of love_ "

Draco's laugh died down but his joyful smile still stayed on his face. His usually cold eyes softened at the brunette in his arms. Harry's face was still flushed with a delicate pink and his green eyes caught the gleam of the candles and seemed to glow with an emerald fire. His soft lips were curled into a dazzling smile and his infamous wire-framed glasses sparkled alluring at the Slytherin. All in all Harry Potter was the most bewitching man Draco has ever met. Though he wouldn't _tell_ him this - the savior of the Wizarding World didn't need anything else stroking his ego.

Harry wasn't faring any better. Draco's silvery blonde hair reflected the flame of the candles creating an angelic halo. His sterling eyes flickered like a blinking constellation and seemed to draw Harry in. His usually sharp smirk was thawed into a knee-weakening smile and his rose coloured lips glistened - as if their owner continuously licked them - at the wizard tauntingly.

" _Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_

 _Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

 _We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above_

 _Dance me to the end of love. Dance me to the end of love_ "

On the ex-Death Eater's left ring finger laid an ashy silver band. The sooty gray base twinkled and shined in the light of the fire while the cloudy green emerald nestled on top would put a Welsh Green Dragon to shame. The luminous gem swirled with the reflection of the candle flames and made Draco smile with a certain softness that could make the harshest of monsters stop in awe at the blushing husband-to-be.

Harry glanced at the his own vivid ring and smiled brilliantly. The amber band flared and dimmed in tune with the flickering light making it look like melted fire. The flaming ring was encircled with a belt of wine coloured rubies that blinked and beamed at its owner. Each man stared at their respective rings with complete passion and excitement for what they represented.

" _Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_

 _Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_

 _Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn_

 _Dance me to the end of love"_

Harry's spirited beryl eyes locked onto Draco's vapory silver ones. Draco saw a streak of devilish mischief in his loved one's eyes that made uneasiness flicker through his body. Harry then raised his arm and twirled the blonde making sweet giggles bubble from the aristocratic man's throat. Harry suddenly pulled his betrothed into a deep dip. Draco felt deliriously happy and couldn't stop the embarrassing giggles from escaping, he smiled softly at the brunette above him and received a lazy grin in return that sent a warm trail of arousal through his stomach making him shiver delightfully.

Harry's grin sharpened to a wolfish smirk before he crushed their mouths together with a small, playful growl. The Prince of Slytherin went lack in Harry's grip as he kissed back just as enthusiastically. Draco's felt his heart beat in time with Harry's in their own little song and he slid his hand into the brunette's shaggy mane. Eventually Harry had to break away from the kiss to breath. He still had Draco's taste in his mouth and was surrounded by his dizzyingly intoxicating scent. Draco leaned up to tenderly nuzzle his fiance's cheek causing Harry's to blush and peck his mouth before pulling Draco out of the dip.

" _Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

 _Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in_

 _Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_

 _Dance me to the end of love. Dance me to the end of love_

 _Dance me to the end of love"_

As the final notes of the song played out the two lovers fell into a comfortable silence; wrapped up in each other's embrace. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder with a contented sigh and something that sounded distinctly like a _purr._ Harry crushed Draco as close as possible and buried his face in the blonde locks. Draco leaned up and nipped at Harry's ear making the other squawk indignantly and swipe at his shoulder. Draco's impish laughter made Harry smile as he tried to say something, which only came out as an imperceptible mess.

"Harry I believe we've talked about this. I can't understand you when you're in my hair." Harry huffed in response before pulling back to look Draco in the eye.

"I said that I'm completely mad about you...even if you are an irritating brat now and again." Draco slapped him upside the head not affecting Harry's laughter but knocking his head forward.

"You absolute git! You just had to ruin it didn't you?! How have Granger and Weasel put up with you this long?" Draco growled out and turned his back to Harry with an exasperated huff.

"Aw come on Drae you know I am absolutely enamored with you." Harry gasped out over stray snickers. Draco just scoffed disbelievingly and crossed his arms in retaliation.

"Love don't be like this, I was only teasing you." All he got was silence in return. Harry strolled over and wrapped his arms around the brooding blonde. He trailed feathery light kisses up and down his neck while fingering the engagement ring on Draco's finger.

"Remember what I said when I proposed? That I couldn't imagine what I would do you without you? I mean I was obsessed with you since...well since I met you. How could I possibly get along without you?" Harry crooned in Draco's ear.

"You'd probably be dead from doing something bravely stupid like you Gryffindors tend to do." Draco muttered scornfully but leaned back against Harry's chest with a subtle smile.

"And I love you too, you idiotic twit. Even if you are the _Chosen One_." Draco ground out bitterly. Harry - unfazed by his betrothed's tartness - nipped the length of Draco's neck before uttering softly in his ear.

"How about I make it up to you?" Draco hissed slightly as he gave a sharp thrust down. "How are you going to do that Potter?"

"Oh I have a few things in mind." Harry groaned as Draco moved against him. "Besides I want to know how loud I can make the pristine Draco Malfoy _scream my name,_ what do you say?"

Draco quickly snatched Harry's hand and dragged him out of the door; racing straight towards the bedroom.


End file.
